The Deadly Trap
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: Los chicos se aventuran a un concierto, pero sucederán eventos que jamas hubieran esperado. TMNT 2012
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del Autor:**

**Hola a todos, espero les gusten este nuevo fic n_n acepto críticas, comentarios, etc. xDD muy pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. Advertencia más adelante el fic se pondrá un poco oscuro**

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, son de sus creadores xD**

**La Trampa Mortífera**

Capitulo 1

- Hey chicos! Miren lo que mis amigos me prestaron – llegó diciendo April alegremente a la guarida mostrándoles todos los Cds de música que cargaba

- Woo! Cds de música, ¡Genial! – exclamó Raphael tomando algunos

- Yo también quiero ver – dijo Mikey

- Gracias April – dijo Leo también viendo las portadas de los discos

- Son tus grupos favoritos ¿Aphil? Los míos también – comentó Donnie acercándose a su amiga

- Jeje la mayoría si pero algunos grupos no los conozco

- Y este? "The Deadly Trap" – preguntó Raphael

- A mis amigos les encantan! Conozco pocas canciones pero son geniales

- Entonces escuchémoslo – comentó Leo

Los chicos pusieron el Cd de música en un reproductor y comenzaron a escuchar las canciones, la vocalista del grupo era una chica de voz potente y que a la vez transmitía mucho sentimiento, también la guitarra se destacaba en especial por sus solos al igual que el bajo y la batería estaba bien marcada.

-Wooo - exclamaron los hermanos mientras seguían escuchando

-Son geniales! – exclamó Mikey

- Cállate deja escuchar! – le regañó Rapha

Al terminar de escuchar todas las canciones los chicos volvieron a escuchar el Cd de nuevo y comenzaron a charlar.

- Gracias Aphrl! – dijo Donnie - este grupo es sorprendente!

- Sii – todos afirmaron

- Jeje de nada chicos, ahora que me tomo el tiempo de escucharlos en verdad las canciones son geniales

- Verdad que si? – exclamó alegremente Mikey – Lo que más me gusta es la voz de la cantante!

- Si yo tocara un instrumento… – comentó Leo – Sería la guitarra eléctrica

- Ehh – todos exclamaron un poco extrañados

- Sii – continuó Leo – La guitarra eléctrica es el instrumento más versátil, hay que tener una técnica altamente disciplinada y lograr un verdadero sonido, así como el guitarrista de "The Deadly Trap"

- Pues yo me quedo con el bajo – Siguió Donnie – El bajo es el instrumento más subestimado pero es imprescindible para una banda, sin él es imposible armonizar la canción

- Pues yo creo que la batería es el instrumento más genial – comentó Mikey – Si! yo tocaria la batería TUM TUM TUM - finge tocarla – la batería es el más importante, quien lleva el ritmo de toda la canción, es el motor de la banda!

- Bien… - siguió Rapha – entonces… yo sería el vocalista

- Jajajaja – todos los chicos comenzaron a reir

- De que se ríen? – Preguntó refunfuñando – yo sería genial! – levanto la voz con confianza

- Cántanos algo ahora Rapha – le propuso Leo

- Callate!

- Jeje bien chicos – dijo April alegremente – yo puedo ser su representante?

- Claro April! – dijo emocionado Dnnie – Sii.. Seria genial!

Las semanas pasaron sin muchos acontecimientos en Nueva York, salvo algunos delitos de los dragones purpuras que las tortugas detuvieron fácilmente. Los chicos continuaron con sus entrenamientos al igual que April, y ella de vez en cuando seguía trayendo nuevos Cds de música que sus amigos les prestaban, en especial Cds de The Deadly Trap, de hecho los chicos solo escuchaban aquel grupo.

Mientras Leonardo veía su serie de televisión favorita vio un comercial acerca del gran concierto de nueva banda favorita entonces pensó en un plan y se lo propuso a sus hermanos.

- Ir al concierto? – preguntó incrédulamente Donatello

- Sii vamos! – exclamó alegremente Mikey

- Pues sí, podríamos infiltrarnos sin que nadie nos viera – siguió Leo - además todo estaría oscuro, y si nos vestimos con capas oscuras nadie se dará cuenta de nuestra presencia

- Yo también quiero ir, pero es raro que nuestro líder nos proponga algo como esto – comentó Raphael

- Es que quiero escucharlos en vivo, en especial los solos de guitarra de…

- SIII vayamos! – siguió Mikey emocionado y se lanzó a abrazar a Leo- quiero un autógrafo de Yone! Quiero escucharla cantar - Leo asintió acariciándole la cabeza

- Bueno, yo también quiero ir al concierto y escucharlos en vivo… - continuó Donie – Cierto! podremos ir con April y así podré estar más tiempo con ella

- Bien, está decidido – dijo Leo – Donnie, busca los planos del coliseo para poder infiltrarnos, pero recuerden chicos no nos quedaremos durante todo el concierto, debemos llegar temprano para que el maestro Splinter no se preocupe.

Semanas atrás Leonardo se había encontrado con Murakami-san, Leo le comentó su deseo de aprender a tocar la guitarra algún día y él le comentó que tenía una guitarra eléctrica, un viejo amigo se lo había regalado, y que podría prestársela para practicar algunos acordes, Leo acepto la oferta pero no se lo dijo a sus hermanos ya que quería sorprenderlos tocando alguna canción.

Leonardo de vez en cuando fue donde Murakami-san a ensayar, por supuesto sin descuidar sus entrenamientos de ninjitsu.

Al llegar el día del concierto los chicos junto con April se prepararon, tenían sus vestimentas listas y todo planeado para entrar al coliseo, partieron al anochecer , April era cargada por Donatello en su espalda y después de escalar e infiltrarse por unos conductos lograron entrar, una vez allí no fue difícil pasar sin llamar la atención ya que todos los chicos del concierto vestían ropas oscuras solo que las ropas de las tortugas cubrían su cuerpo entero.

- Listo! Rápido, no nos quedemos en los pasillos y entremos – dijo emocionado Mikey mientras que se apresuraba a entrar

- Mikey espera! – le grito Donatello mientras seguía tras de él al igual que los demás pero algo hizo que Leo se detuviera, al final del corredor pudo ver una silueta conocida.

- Karai – Musitó

Miro a sus hermanos que se alejaban pero tenía que comprobar si se trataba de Karai asi que se dirigió corriendo al final del pasillo donde creyó verla, al llegar la busco hasta que la encontró, y se le acercó corriendo .

- Karai! – gritó

La chica se dio vuelta pero no se trataba la chica que Leo buscaba.

-Ahh lo siento – dijo apenado, y la chica siguió su camino

"¿En que estaba pensando? Es imposible que Karai se encuentre en un lugar como este" se dijo asi mismo.

Se quedó parado durante unos segundos y entonces creyo escuchar el grito de un hombre, rápidamente vio a la dirección donde lo había escuchado, era el ascensor que justo cerraba sus puertas, Leo fue corriendo donde este y vio que el acensor bajaba así que rápidamente bajo las escaleras pero en el piso anterior las puertas del ascensor no abrieron así que siguió bajando y entonces las puertas se abrieron por lo que Leo entro de un salto y dio una patada a unos de los sujetos fornidos que golpeaban a un joven hombre que usaba una identificación especial del concierto .

- No te metas! – gritó el otro atacante e intento darle un golpe pero Leonardo lo esquivó fácilmente, luego le dio un golpe que hizo que ambos hombres cayeran fuera del ascensor

- Me las pagaras! – gritó uno de ellos mientras se paraban y huían

- Estas bien? – preguntó al chico que fue golpeado

- Si – respondió un poco agitado y tocándose la mejilla que al parecer fue el lugar donde fue lastimado – Gracias – y detuvo el ascensor para que las puertas no volvieran a cerrarse

- Debería llamar a la policía

- No… la verdad le debo dinero a esos sujetos – dijo apenado – pero dime chico eres fan de Yone verdad? Como supiste que su nueva obsesión era el verde oscuro?

Leonardo guardo silencio ya que no sabía a qué se refería, y el hombre continuó.

- Te disfrazaste de tortuga para ella verdad?

Leo se dio cuenta que al pelear se le había caído el gorro y abierto un poco su chaqueta

- Emm ahh si, cuando escuche el rumor de que ahora le gustaba el verde tenía que hacer algo jeje

Recordó que había leído en una revista que decía que la vocalista de la banda era famosa por obsesionarse por cosas durante un tiempo, unos meses atrás fue el color anaranjado e iba a sus conciertos con el cabello teñido del mismo color al igual que parte de su ropa.

- Ya veo, bien, de seguro le agradara ver a un fan hacer algo como esto, si quieres después del concierto puedes pasar cerca del camarín para saludarla, yo soy el manayer del grupo asi que puedo arreglarlo

- En verdad?! – preguntó emocionado – Gracias, así tengo oportunidad de ver a toda la banda, pero, señor mis hermanos vienen disfrazados igual que yo, pueden venir conmigo?

- De acuerdo, pero recuerda que solo será para saludar

-Hai! – exclamó Leonardo parándose erguido, esto desconcertó un poco al manayer pero luego se despidió y apretó el botón para cerrar el ascensor.

Leonardo estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de ver de cerca a la banda y más aun por sus hermanos, ya se imaginaba los contentos que se pondrán, pero se detuvo al ver el reloj en la pared mientras caminaba por el pasillo. "Ojala el concierto no se demore tanto" se dijo para sus adentros.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Nota del autor al final del cap)**

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, son de sus creadores.**

Capítulo 2

Al momento de llegar a las gradas, los muchachos contemplaron las miles de personas que se encontraban, desde los asientos cercanos al escenario hasta los lugares más altos donde ellos se estaban. Arriba del escenario había tres pantallas gigantes que durante el concierto permitirían mostrar de cerca a la banda mientras interpretaban sus canciones.

- Sorprendente!– comentó Mikey al ver todo el escenario.

Los chicos siguieron contemplando el lugar hasta que April se percató.

- Oigan, donde esta Leonardo? – y los chicos miraron a su alrededor

-Y ahora donde se metió? – preguntó Raphael

- Lo llamaré a por el T-Phone – dijo Donatelo mientras marcaba los números – Maldición! hay mucha interferencia, no hay señal.

- Hay que encontrarlo antes que empiece el concierto! – Exclamó Mikey

- Bien, separémonos en dos grupos y nos vemos en este lugar en 10 minutos ok? – propuso Raphael

- Aphil búsquelos juntos bueno? – preguntó tímidamente Donatello

- Claro Donnie – y comenzaron a caminar

-Bien Mikey, vámonos por acá

Los chicos comenzaron a buscar a Leonardo sin muchos resultados ya que a medida que pasaban los minutos el lugar continuaba llenándose de gente haciendo que prácticamente fuera era imposible caminar, al pasar los 10 minutos Raphael y Miguel Angel intentaron regresar al lugar donde debían reunirse pero…

-AHH hay mucha gente! – Exclamó Raphael enfadado – no puedo avanzar, a este paso no llegaremos antes de que empiecen a tocar, ojala Donnie y Aphil hayan encontrado a Leo

- Jeje Sii – comentó Mikey con una enorme sonrisa

- Y a ti que te pasa?

- eh? No nada, solo… que al ver a tanta gente sin notarnos ni salir corriendo al vernos y además están tan entusiasmados por ver a la banda igual que nosotros, es como un sueño no crees?

Raphael se quedó por un momento observando a su hermano pequeño, era la primera vez que veía a Mikey tan ilusionado pero además todo lo que dijo era cierto, era la primera vez que se encontraban en un lugar tan concurrido y sin llamar la atención, y luego le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

- No seas exagerado, continuemos, hay que encontrar a los demás.

Mientras tanto Leo había entrado a las gradas y también al igual que sus hermanos y su amiga se sorprendió de ver tanta gente, pero esto hizo que se preocupara porque le sería más difícil encontrar a sus hermanos.

- Con permiso, disculpe, debo pasar – decía con un tono de inquietud mientras caminaba entre la gente pero de pronto las luces se apagaron, todo quedo en oscuridad y toda la multitud dio un grito de euforia y aclamando "The Deadly Trap" "The Deadly Trap" "The Deadly Trap",

Y Entonces el escenario se alumbro, unas compuertas del piso se abrieron y la plataforma subió mostrando a la banda, esto hizo que los gritos del púbico aumentaran.

- Buenas noches – hablo la vocalista por el micrófono, hizo una pausa mientras el público gritaba de emoción y continuó - Somos The Deadly Trap.

La imagen de la cantante se mostraba en las tres pantallas sobre el escenario, tenía el cabello a los hombros teñido de verde oscuro, una blusa sin mangas del mismo color y una falda negra. E inicio el guitarrista a tocar sus acordes primero, luego la canción empezó a tener potencia al entrar la batería y el bajo, entonces Yone levantó su mirada al público para comenzar a cantar.

En la oscuridad sigo preguntándome

¿Cuánto más debo esperar para ver las cadenas?

Sé que estoy atrapada,

Pero aun así quiero crear un mundo para nosotros solos

¿Ahora las puedes ver?

Las cadenas me atan a ti, estoy segura de ello

Ayúdame y vamos aunque este lloviendo

No dejare que las cadenas se rompan.

(…)

Como el concierto había empezado las tortugas y Abril siguieron escuchando las canciones, con excepción de Leo que intentó seguir su búsqueda pero con toda la conmoción del publico tuvo que detenerse y decidió disfrutar también del concierto. Lo que más le gustaba a Leo era la guitarra, al escuchar las canciones se emocionaba al escuchar los acordes, y comenzó a imaginar lo increíble que sería tocar de esa forma.

La banda hizo una pausa y las cosas se calmaron un poco.

- Kyaaaa me encantan! The Deadly Trap!- Exclamó Mikey con ojos llorosos – sus canciones se geniales, algunas son un poco tristes pero otras me hacen sentir tan vivo…

- Si, si – esbozó Rapha – vamos, caminemos al lugar donde nos íbamos a juntar

Los dos hermanos siguieron caminando pero al ser empujados por la gente se separaron y se perdieron de vista el uno del otro

- Rapha! – gritó Mikey – ahh noo Me perdí también…

Miguel Angel comenzó a asustarse pero entonces escucho una voz conocida

-Mikey!

-Leo! – respondió y se abalanzo a su hermano que estaba unos pasos cerca de él – dónde estabas? Te estábamos buscando!

- Lo siento yo solo… se me perdió de vista jeje, donde están los demás?

- Nos separamos para buscarte, se supone que teníamos que reunirnos por allá – y apunto el lugar

- Bien, apresurémonos tengo que contarles lo que pasó

- Que cosa?

- Es que me encontré con el mánager de la banda y le gusto mi supuesto disfraz, dijo que podíamos saludar al grupo al final del concierto

- Que?! – exclamó Mikey sorprendido y miro expectante a su hermano– En verdad?

- Si es que… - antes de terminar la frase Mikey se dirigió a la puerta lo más rápido que pudo

- Mikey espera! – gritó mientras le perseguia.

El menor se dispuso a correr cuando llego a la salida, siguió corriendo tras los pasillos y luego es perseguido por su hermano, Mikey continúa corriendo y baja por las escaleras ignorando los gritos de su hermano, hasta que se detiene al llegar a un pasillo vigilado por 2 guardias de seguridad y supuso que allí se encontraban los integrantes de la banda.

- Mikey espera! – Leo lo alcanza y pone su mano sobre el hombro de este – No tenías que correr, debemos ir todos juntos al termino del concierto – dijo mientras aun recuperaba el aliento por correr tanto

- Pero… - se detuvo ya que también le faltaba el aliento

Una figura apareció proveniente de los pasillos, un joven de cabello rubio y de gafas oscuras , usando una playera blanca con la insignia de la banda, al acercarse los hermanos lo reconocieron enseguida

- Nick Peart! (El baterista de la banda) – exclamaron al unísono

Mikey se disponía a dirigirse donde él, pero Leo lo detuvo del brazo y se le adelanto dejándolo atrás, se acerco a aquel pasillo sacándose el gorro y abriéndose la chaqueta

- Nicky! Somos unos fans disfrazados especialmente para Yone! - le expresó alegremente pero los guardias lo detuvieron inmediatamente y forcejearon con él – oigan esperen!

- Déjenlo – lo defendía Mikey

- Esperen! - gritó el baterista sacándose los lentes alegremente – vaya, Yone se pondrá muy feliz, ahora ella alucina con las cosas verdes, bien, síganme! – y les hizo un ademan para que lo siguieran por el pasillo

- Enserio? Siil! – exclamó Mikey emocionado dirigiéndose donde él también sacándose el gorro y abriéndose la chaqueta, y luego lo siguió Leo

- Sali para ver si mi celular captaba señal, jamas espere encontrarme con unos chicos con disfraces tan geniales como los suyos jajaja– comentaba animadamente

- Gracias – respondió Leonardo educadamente

- Como se enteraron de la nueva obsecion de Yone?

- Bueno… era un rumor que decían unos amigos jeje

-Tambien… - el baterista los observo detenidamente – en verdad sus disfraces son geniales, pero poque esas cintas de colores en los ojos?

-Pues…

-Ahh ya sé! – y dirigió su atención a Mikey – elegiste el color naranja porque…

- Allí esta Yone – Musitó Leo

-Yone! – gritó Mikey – Yone! – y se fue corriendo donde estaba la chica.

Yone estaba caminando un poco más adelante de los chicos y se dio vuelta al escuchar que llamaban su nombre, entonces fue cuando el chico que grito su nombre se abalanzó encima de ella haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, Leonardo y el mánager que estaba cerca, se acercaron rápidamente .

- Oye tu aléjate!

- Mikey!

Pero antes que ellos dos levantaran al menor, Yone pudo ver el rostro del chico.

- Una Tortuga? – preguntó desconcertada y luego el manager le ayudo a levantarse

- En verdad lo siento mucho – comenzó Leo – mi hermano pequeño está muy emocionado, en verdad no queríamos incomodarla, por favor disculpe

- Lo siento – dijo también Mikey apenado

- Ustedes! – exclamó el mánager realmente enfadado

- Cálmate Jonathan – le interrumpió la vocalista calmadamente y continuó dirigiéndose a las tortugas también calmadamente – no se preocupen, con permiso - Y entró por una de las puertas que estaba cerca.

- Yone espere! – dijo Mikey pero fue empujado por el mánager

- Basta, retírense y no vuelvan acercarse a la banda

- Pero… - siguió Leo intentando explicarse

- Retírense

- Vamos! – le dijeron los guardias y escoltaron a los chicos fuera del pasillo, el baterista y el manager se quedaron fuera de la habitación donde entró Yone golpeando la puerta para que le abrieran.

- Y no se acerquen por aquí! – les grito uno de los guardias cuando lo sacaron.

Leonardo y Miguel Angel caminaron unos cuantos pasos en silencio, subieron las escaleras y al llegar al final Mickey se detuvo y comenzó a unas derramar lagrimas.

- Lo siento – dijo con voz entrecortada y comenzó a llorar más fuertes tapándose los dos ojos con sus manos.

-Mikey cálmate - comenzó a decir Leo preocupadamente - no fue tu culpa, enserio

-Pero Donnie, Rapha y Abril ahora no podrán conocer a la banda, es mi culpa

- No es tu culpa Mikey – Leo abrazo a sus hermano para calmarlo ya que continuaba llorando y siguió – no les diré a los chicos que me habían ofrecido saludar a la banda así que no te preocupes – de pronto suena el T-Phone y lo saca de su bolsillo

- Aló

-Al fin hay señal! Leo dónde estás? – Preguntó Donnie

- Afuera, en los pasillos

- Nosotros también, has visto a Mikey? Se perdió

- Si, él está conmigo

-Espera creo que los veo

- Oigan! – gritó Abril corriendo donde estaban ellos junto con Donatello y Raphael, y Doniie y Leo guardaron sus T-phones.

- Así que aquí están – expresó Raph un poco enfadado

-Qué paso? por qué no están con sus gorras? La gente los puede ver – preguntó Abril extrañada

- Mikey… – Musitó Donnie preocupado a ver al menor abrazado por Leo y que parecía llorar – sucedió algo malo?- preguntó preocupadamente dirigiéndose al mayor , pero este permaneció en silencio.

Raphael, al ver la expresión de Leonardo inmediatamente imagino que algo muy malo había ocurrido entonces con furia se abalanzo a él tomándole del cuello de la chaqueta

- Que ocurrió? Dilo! – le gritó con coraje

- Chicos cálmense! – expresó Aphil

-Rapha – intentó calmarlo Donnie

- Rapha espera! – gritó Mikey separándose de Leonardo y secándose los ojos, esto hizo que los recién llegados se preocuparan más.

-Es que se cayó por las escaleras– interrumpió Leo – ya estas mejor Mikey?

Mikey se le quedo viendo un momento y asintió

- Que?! – exclamaron Donnie y Abril

-Estas bien? Estas herido? – preguntó Donnie

- Estoy bien – respondió Mikey pero aun en un tono triste

- Eso no es verdad! – Exclamó Raphael aun enfadado – rápido di que paso en realidad Leo?

- Rapha no grites –siguió Donatello intentando calmarlo

- Rapha es cierto! – continuó Mikey – ahora vayamos a las gradas, el concierto continuará, ok?

Raphael veía que su hermano menor se esforzaba por parecer bien pero aun no convencido decidió calmarse, tenía planeado preguntarle de nuevo a Leo que fue lo que realmente había sucedido.

**Nota del autor:**

**Dark Teana: Gracias por comentar n.n sii intentare actualizarlo seguido :)**

**Rose Black Dragon: See es mi mala costumbre la falta de puntuación xD para no demorarme mucho no corregí ese defecto en este cap, pero a partir de este cap lo hare :D gracias por leer n_n en la serie 2012 como Karai tiene un estilo parecido al gótico, y con piercing y pelo desteñido tiene el mismo estilo del público del grupo así que Leo la confundió xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del autor:**

**Perdón por la demora! u.u me fui de vacaciones de invierno xD **

**Muchas gracias por leer n_n**

**maestra tigresa kung fu panda -Me alegra que te gustara :) **

**Feels The Music -bienvenida al mundo de los fic xD gracias por leer**

** -Gracias,no volveré a demorarme en subir los capítulos n.n**

**Upyan -Gracias, espero que te guste el cap**

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, son de sus creadores xD**

Capítulo 3

El los dos hombres seguían golpeando la puerta de la habitación donde entro la chica pero no recibían respuesta.

-¡Yone! Vamos, abre la puerta

-¡Yone! Falta poco para que regresemos a tocar, ¡abre!

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y la chica con una voz tranquila y seria como se caracterizaba (solo fuera del escenario) habló

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen

El concierto reinició, las tortugas y Abril ya estaban en medio del público y escuchaban las canciones de la banda, Mikey se veía más animado, esto hizo que Leo se sintiera un poco más aliviado.

Cuando terminó el concierto los chicos salieron del recinto comentando sobre el show, a excepción de Miguel Angel que otra vez aunque sonreía parecía triste por lo que Raphael se detuvo.

- Oigan! Leo y yo iremos al baño, espérenos aquí

Leonardo miró a su hermano un poco sorprendido pero le siguió la corriente

- Si, ya volvemos - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mikey parecía querer detenerlos pero Donatello se interpuso tocándole el hombro

- Hey Mickey ¿que canción crees que falto que tocara la banda? - se incorporó Abril animadamente ya que se dio cuenta lo que intentaba Donnie.- A mí me hubiera gustado que tocaran " Nest of Memories" y además ¿no creen que el concierto duro muy poco?

Raphael y Leonardo se dirigían hacia los baños mientras los chicos charlaban, cuando llegaron Raphael rompió el silencio

- ¿Y bien? , dime que fue lo que paso, no pienses que me creí eso de que Mikey estaba llorando porque se tropezó en las escaleras - preguntó seriamente

Leonardo se quedó en silencio por un momento

- No tiene importancia Rapha... fue solo que...

- ¡Vamos dilo!

- Pero ¡prométeme que no te enfadaras con él ni que le dirás que yo te dije!

-Si si ,¡pero dime que paso! - dijo Raphael que ya se le agotaba la paciencia

- Lo que paso fue que yo ayude al manager de la banda y él me dijo que podíamos conocer a la banda después del show y ...

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó sorprendido

- Si pero... se lo conté a Mickey, él se emocionó así que se acercó a la banda y empujo a Yone...

- ¡Que! Espera, ¿Estuvieron con Yone? - dijo Ralphael casi gritando

-Si pero fue solo un instante porque se suponía que debíamos saludarlos al final del show y ahora como empujó a Yone no podemos acercarnos.

Raphael se quedó en silencio por uns momentos, no se sentía enojado por lo que paso, si no que se sentía mal por su hermano menor, no quería que se sintiera culpable y recordó lo emocionado que estaba antes que se separaban.

- Bien, no se lo diré pero deberíamos decírselo a Donnie él de seguro lo entenderá

Leonardo asintió.

Cuando regresaron solo vieron a Abril y a Donatello hablando

- ¿y Mikey ?- preguntó Leo

- ¿Que no estaba con ustedes?- preguntó Abril - no pudimos detenerlo y se fue corriendo.

- Pero no lo Vimos - dijo Leo preocupado

- ¿No creerás que... ?- expresó Raphael

- Iré a ver – y Leo se apresuró corriendo por Los Pasillos

- ¡Espera! yo igual iré - y Raphael empezó a correr también

- ¡Chicos esperen! - Donatello también los siguió sin entender lo que sucedía, Abril igual comenzó a correr aunque no podía igualar la velocidad de las tortugas.

Minutos atrás, Miguel Angel llego al corredor donde estaban los integrantes de la banda y que estaba custodiado por los guardias de seguridad pero ahora habían muchos más guardias que antes. Se detuvo para no ser reconocido, pero el menor quería volver a hablar con Yone y disculparse como es debido y pedirle que por favor perdonara a sus hermanos, él tenía que intentarlo por lo que miró a su alrededor y comenzó a buscar algo que lo pudiera ayudar, se dirigió al otro extremo del pasillo lejos de las escaleras, al doblar vio un ducto de ventilación en la pared cerca del techo.

-¡Maldición! debí haber traído mis nunchacos

Busco con la mirada si había una cámara de seguridad, cuando la encontró se dio todo el impuso y saltó golpeando la cámara, inmediatamente se dirigió donde estaba la ventila, saltó y golpeó la tapa haciendo que se doblara y se soltara, dio otro salto y se introdujo en la ventila.

Al llegar, Leonardo se dirigió inmediatamente donde los guardias

- Disculpen - dijo preocupadamente al acercase - ¿De casualidad han visto a mi hermano? Se parece a mí y tiene una ropa parecida.

- ¡Vete chico! los fans no se pueden acercar aquí - dijo el guardia que se le acerco

- ¡Vamos vete!- dijo otro hombre empujándolo.

En aquel momento llega Raphael y Donatello

- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Donnie aun confundido

- Creemos que Mikey se escabulló para ver a la banda - respondió raphael

- ¿Pero por qué haría eso?

- Después te lo explicamos Donnie - siguió Leonardo - parece que no ha estado aqui...

- Y que tal si consiguió entrar sin que lo vieran los guardias - agregó Rapha

- Si fuera así... - Donnie se puso a pensar - entonces... ¡los ductos de ventilación!

- ¿A Mikey se le ocurriría eso?

- ¡Muchachos! - llegó April agotada

- Vamos - continuó Leo - busquemos algún...

- Ustedes - se acercó un guardia que había recibido una orden por su transmisor - acompáñenme

- Los chicos se miraron entre si y lo siguieron

- Oye Donnie - le susurra Abril a acercándosele y tomándole del brazo - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde vamos?

- No lo sé pero creo que nos llevan donde están The Deadly Trap

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó sorprendida haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla

- Jejeje disculpen - dijo sonrojada

- ¿Ese grito fue de Abril? - se preguntó Mikey mientras gateaba por los ductos - noo de seguro fue mi imaginación - y siguió avanzando.

Miguel Angel continuó avanzando con mucho cuidado ya que su caparazon hacia mucho ruido al chocar contra las paredes, dobló unas cuantas veces a la dirección donde había luz pero se encontraba con habitaciones vacías hasta que llego a la indicada.

- ¡Allí esta! - exclamó al ver a Yone frente al espejo en la habitación

La vocalista, al escuchar la voz se dio vuelta asustada.

- ¡No se asuste señorita Yone! Solo vine a disculparme - se apresuró a decir Miguel Angel.

La chica de cabello verde pareció reconocer la voz

- ¿Eres uno de los chicos que antes vino con mi manager, verdad?

- ¡Si soy yo! - dijo feliz de que lo reconociera

- Sal por favor - le pidió

Y Mikey soltó la tapa del ducto y dio un salto adentro de la habitación.

- Señorita en verdad lamento...

- ¡Si eres tu! - y se lanzó a abrazarlo - te llamas Mikey ¿cierto? Tu amigo te había llamado asi

Mikey se quedó inmóvil, no sabía por qué la vocalista de un importante grupo lo abrazaba de esa forma.

-Kyaaaa tu piel es de un tono verde tan brillante - dijo mientas se acercaba a su rostro y sujetaba la cabeza del menor con sus dos manos

- ¿ehh?

- Woo tus ojos son azules, pero tu cinta naranja kyaaaa antes me encantaba tanto ese color, lo amaba, pero tu piel verde... lo sé, en verdad piel es así, ¡Que hermoso y suave! quiero tocarlo y ... ¡cierto!, tu sangre ¿De qué color...?

- ¿Qué? - exclamó nervioso alejándola de si - ¿De qué está hablando?

- Disculpa, yo lo sé ¡eres una tortuga real! me di cuenta cuando te me caíste encima, sentí tu caparazón y tu piel - se dio vuelta y caminó hacia el mueble abriendo el cajón – Sii una tortuga ¡Que felicidad! - exclamaba mientras sacaba algo del cajo y se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola con llave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del autor:**

**Otra vez perdón por demorarme en subir el cap u.u**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios n_n espero les guste el capitulo**

**-Advertencia este capítulo puede provocar traumas jajaja ok tal vez exagero xDD**

**Puede imaginar a Yone como la chica de esta imagen**

*h*tt*p:/*/*i685*.p*hotobucket.*/*albums/vv216/*me gu*mielric*/*Yandere*_zp*s* 204a*1258.j*pg*** (para ver la imagen hay que sacar TODOS los asteriscos xD)**

Capítulo 4

Los chicos y su amiga avanzan hasta la habitación donde los guía el guardia de seguridad, este se detiene frente a una de las puertas y la abre.

- Están aquí señor – dijo el guardia

- Hazlos pasar – ordenó una voz que a Leo le resulto conocida

- Pasen –

Los chicos entraron a la habitación, se detuvieron asombrados al ver a todos los integrantes de la banda excepto a la vocalista, también se encontraba el manager y otros trabajadores del staff. Sentado en un elegante sillón se encontraba Robert Blackwell, el guitarrista de The Deathly Trap, un hombre de cabello negro y largo el único que siempre usa un traje elegante y corbata, y sentados en el sillón grande se encontraban Jhon Brooks el bajista de la banda, un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, usaba un playera parecida a la de Nick solo que de color negro, y a su lado se encontraba sentado el baterista.

- ¡Chicos, bienvenidos! – exclamó Nick alegremente y luego se dirigió a la banda – Lo ven, ellos son los fans de Yone, miren sus disfraces !están geniales! . Vamos sáquense las chaquetas para que los vean mejor – dijo dirigiéndose alegremente a las tortugas, Donatello y Raphael se sorprendieron por esto pero Leo hizo una señal asintiendo para que hicieran lo que el joven decía, y comenzaron a sacarse las chaquetas y los gorros.

- Mucho gusto – dijeron John y Robert. El hombre de cabello negro sacó un cigarrillo de su cajetilla, y desviando la mirada de los invitados encendió el cigarro y comenzó a fumar.

- Mucho gusto – respondieron los chicos y Abril.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Nick a Leo – ¿tú eres él de antes verdad?¿ Cómo se llaman tus amigos?

- Si, ellos son mis hermanos, Donatello, Raphael y ella es nuestra amiga Aphil.

- Vengan siéntense – les dijo John amablemente.

Las Tortugas entregaron sus chaquetas y gorros a uno de los trabajadores y el manager trajo algunas sillas, Leonardo se sentó en el sillón grande cerca de Robert, y al otro lado se sentó Abril y a su lado se encontraba Jonh, Nick se sentó en el apoya brazos al lado de su compañero y Raphael y Donatello en las sillas.

- Vaya… sus disfraces si que parecen reales – comentó John observándolos

- Gracias – respondió Donatello algo nervioso por estar con su banda favorita, Abril estaba igual de nerviosa aunque Raphael aparentaba estar relajado (aunque se encontraba igual de nervioso y emocionado).

-Un momento,¿ No falta el chico que se le abalanzó a Yone? – preguntó Nick dirigiéndose a Leo-

- Si, se perdió,- responde – lo estuvimos buscando aunque todavía no lo encontramos.

Nick se asombra y preocupadamente dijo

-Entonces es mejor avisarles a los guardias, para que lo dejen pasar si lo ven... - se da vuelta para mirar al manager - Ok? - El manager asiente

- Les avisare de inmediato- dijo este, saca su celular y comienza a marcar los números

-Gracias- dicen los tres hermanos

- Este…el... el concierto estuvo increíble- comentó Abril sonriendo tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

-Gracias, eres muy linda- dijo Jonh sonriéndole

Esto hace que Abril se sonroje aun más e hizo que Donatello se molestara un poco, y carraspeando dijo

- Todos estamos muy nerviosos de estar aquí jeje ¡ustedes son estupendos, los admiramos mucho!

- Pero… – interrumpió Robert seriamente- Ustedes son más fans de Yone ¿Por eso se disfrazaron así, verdad?-

Los chicos asienten

- Si, por eso nos disfrazamos, queríamos usar el color favorito de Yone jeje – dijo Leo – ¿verdad chicos?

- Si jeje – respondieron aunque Raphael no entendían mucho lo de los disfraces pero Donatello Ya supuso que se referían a una de las obsesiones que Yone solía tener como lo había leído en las revistas.

-¡Vamos, relájense!- dijo Nick sonriendo- nosotros somos tipos comunes y corrientes ¿No. chicos?- Robert solo sigue fumando.

- Cierto, así que hablemos normalmente, nos agrada saber lo que piensan nuestros fans – comentó Jonh

-¡Pero ustedes son The Deadly Trap! No son solo personas normales, son la mejor banda que existe - exclama Raphael, esto hace que Nick ría un poco.

- ¡Si! Todas sus canciones nos inspiran, en verdad son geniales!-dijo Abril- ¡sus temas nos emocionan mucho!

John y Nick agradecían los ánimos que le daban los chicos y preguntaban acerca de cuáles eran sus canciones favoritas, mientras Abril, Donnie y Rapha respondían, Leo se dirigió educadamente al guitarrista.

-Este...- dijo aclarándose la voz- señor Blackwell Admiro mucho como toca, gracias a usted fue que me intereso tocar la guitarra, aunque dudo que tenga su talento.

Robert lo mira de reojo por unos segundos mientras continúa fumando

-Gracias- responde mientras se levanta, camina unos pasos hacia al mueble y apaga su cigarro en el cenicero, al volverse a sentar continua

-¿Eres más fans de Yone o mío? – preguntó a Leo, haciendo que el resto de los chicos les pusieran atención.

-Bueno...

-Lastima que nuestra princesa no este aquí- dijo mientras sonríe un poco

-¿Princesa?- preguntó Leo extrañado

-Así es, Yone es nuestra princesa- dijo tan seriamente que Leo se sorprendió

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó Nick rápidamente- La llamaré al celular para que venga a Saludar.

El celular empieza a sonar en la habitación donde se encuentran Yone y Mikey, pero ella no contesta. Miguel ángel sigue viendo a la vocalista que esta frente a la puerta, esta desconcertado por lo que acaba de escuchar y no entendía por qué aquella chica cerró la puerta con llave.

- Disculpe… creo que ya debo irme jeje – dijo nerviosamente

- Espera – dijo la chica ya más calmada aparentemente – no te vayas, hablemos un poco más ¿de acuerdo?

- Es que tengo que irme… - al ver que no podría salir por la puerta se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la pared donde estaba la ventila, pero al darse vuelta la chica lo abrazo rodeándole con los brazos desde atrás.

- No te vayas – expresó con una voz que parecía que iba a llorar.

Mikey se dio vuelta y sintió una punzada en el cuello, Yone le había puncionado con una pequeña jeringa, se separó rápidamente de ella y vio como sonría.

- Jajaja mi manager me dio muchas armas para defenderme de los "acosadores", incluyendo una jeringa con tranquilizante, pero descuida no te inyecte toda, no quiero que te desmayes solo quiero que estés más calmado.

Mientras la chica decía esto, el menor se sintió mareado y cayó de rodillas.

- Esto no puede ser coincidencia, es una señal - dijo la chica mientras se le acercaba - es señal de que…

La vocalista se puso de rodillas frente al menor y tomando la cabeza de este con ambas manos lo besó en los labios, Miguel Ángel se sentía cada vez más mareado por culpa del tranquilizante y sumado la impresión no se pudo mover, entonces Yone separándose de él lo empujó para que cayera al piso, y bajo su merced ella sonrió, la droga había logrado el efecto deseado. Viéndole en esa situación gateó hasta quedar sobre su cintura,y se sentó sobre él para besarlo nuevamente. Mikey aún no entendía que estaba sucediendo, la chica separó sus labios de los de él y se sacó su blusa.

- No contesta – comentó Nick al intentar llamar a la vocalista – Bueno, seguramente esta durmiendo, después de los conciertos queda exhausta.

-Debe ser muy cansador cantar en el escenario – comentó Abril

-También ustedes deben estar cansados - comentó Donnie

- Nosotros tenemos más resistencia jaja – dijo John

Pero Robert no prestó atención a la conversación, se veía preocupado, Leo lo notó y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Raphael escuchaba los comentarios de los chicos y su amiga pero al ver los rostros de Robert y Leonardo también se preocupó por la situación.

-Voy a buscarla- se paró diciendo el guitarrista seriamente – ya regresó – y se marchó volviendo a cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-Bueno, así es Robert siempre se preocupa mucho por Yone - comentó con una sonrisa el manager y su celular comenzó a sonar.

Los muchachos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el manager hablaba, "¿Qué? ¿Una cámara de seguridad?

-¿Que sucede? – preguntó Jonh mientras su manager seguía hablando por teléfono.

Mientras tanto Robert llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Yone, al ver que no respondía giro la manija de la puerta dándose cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave.

-¿Yone? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Abre! – ordenó

-Ya voy – le respondió la chica una voz calmada.

Al abrir la puerta la vocalista calmadamente le pregunta

- ¿Que sucede, Robert?

Pero el guitarrista se quedó pasmado en el umbral de la puerta al ver al chico verde tirado en el suelo y a su "princesa" solo usando sostén frente a él (aunque esto último no era extraño ya que Yone no solía tener mucho pudor frente a los demás)

-¿Que has hecho Yo? – preguntó asustado mientras entraba a la habitación.

- Se quedó dormido, creo que le inyecte más tranquilizante del que pensaba – respondió mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió al cajón donde tenía sus armas

- ¿Robert me ayudas a encadenarlo?


End file.
